


your screams were warnings and i should've listened

by cosmofire



Series: all i know is pain [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Confrontations, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Internal Conflict, Prison, disc boy is dead, dsmp!dream apologists are not welcome here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: “Tommy…” he wheezed out, clawing at the purple rock beneath him before pushing himself up with another cough. Lava slid off his armour, thanks to the fire resistance potion, and sizzled in puddles on the rock by his feet.There was no answer.Sam lifted his head, wet green hair brushing his eyelashes. “Tommy?”--Even after seven days, Sam was unable to find what caused the security issue that led to Tommy being trapped in the same cell as Dream. Regretfully, Sam has to keep Tommy locked up, his sole aim to protect the boy - no matter what, right?(or, tommy's last dreamsmp death from awesamdude's perspective)
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: all i know is pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191968
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	your screams were warnings and i should've listened

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im still not over tommy just dying, what the hell was that???
> 
> anyways here's tommy's dreamsmp death from awesamdude's perspective, because (again) all i know is pain
> 
> another angsty song for the Angst and Pain:
> 
> [lose control - colony house](https://open.spotify.com/track/6uYxHl5zhvFboWV9ISnM4V?si=qI9k9KJCT9W7SnsBy6NRxQ)
> 
> **please be warned: there are mentions to a corpse, blood on said corpse, and then the movement of the corpse, but it does not go into detail. injuries are not described nor mentioned. please take care <3**

“I know my rights!” Tommy cried through the bubbling lava, his voice was muffled but Sam was still able to make out what he was saying. “I will fuckin’ sue you, bitch! I will sue you, bitch!” 

  
  


Sam dropped his head into his chest, netherite axe glittering in the lava’s warm glow. He wanted - more than anything - to get Tommy out of _that_ cell and bring him home, but he couldn’t, and he wanted to burn that stupid contract for the sake of it.

  
  


“I will!” Tommy shouted again, his voice becoming increasingly weaker and desperate. “I have lawyers, and I have potatoes, and I have this new clock I just found- get rid of the ‘L’ and it says the word cock—”

  
  


He was off on a rant again and Sam sighed into the hand dragging down his face. “Tommy I’m sorry, okay?” He shouted through the viscous orange gloop, its pops spitting dangerously close to his body. “I’m sorry, I’m doing my best, Tommy. I’m only one guy- I don’t know what you- I’m doing my best. Please—”

  
  


“Well I’m the power of eight guys! I’m the power of—”

  
  


Sam shook his head and began to turn away, “just hang in there Tommy—”

  
  


“—I’m the power of eight fully functional men—”

“Hang in there, Tommy.” With that, Sam regretfully walked away from the lava wall and Tommy’s cries.

What could he do? Nothing; he couldn’t do anything, and it was awful. He didn’t want Tommy to be trapped in there with his abuser - seven days was long enough already - but he had to follow protocol. It was what he vowed to do as the Prison Warden, and what he will continue to do to uphold the maximum safety and security standards.

“SAM!” Tommy screamed, the sound ripping through The Warden, sending jolts of dreaded guilt into his gut. “N-n-no no no! Don’t go- don’t go- don’t go- don’t go--”

Sam ignored the screams and flipped the lever on the wall, and the blackstone shrunk away to form a doorway.

“DON’T GO!”

He cast one last look towards the lava, the heat licking the stone it trickled down, sending waves of heat into the open area before it. It burnt, but Sam was wearing armour. Tommy wasn’t.

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” he whispered, stepping backwards through the door frame and switching the lever behind it to replace the open air with blackstone again. The haunting sound of Tommy screaming out his name was swallowed by the bricks, cutting Sam off from the cell, and allowing an ugly sense of peace to settle around him.

He shook off the feeling, grabbing the key that popped up from the dispenser and making his way out of the prison; his pockets feeling lighter now that he gave Dream and Tommy all the potatoes he harvested a few days before.

It was quiet.

Usually he was used to the quiet, he liked the quiet; more thinking space for inventing and tinkering. But since Tommy started hanging around him and becoming a part of his day-to-day life, Sam learnt that sometimes loud _can_ be fun, and that it’s a significant part of life and friendship. He smiled to himself, replaying the day when Tommy met his new robot invention: Sam Nook. 

He had built the robot to encourage Tommy to become more independent, as the boy was constantly relying on others to gather materials and build structures for him, and he knew that Tommy wouldn’t take advice from another man. Thus, Sam deemed the robot a suitable way to go about it - and it had _worked_.

Sam would watch Tommy interacting with Sam Nook from afar (sometimes even taking the place of the robot since they resembled each other), relishing in the success of his plan to get Tommy on the right track. The poor lad had been through so much during the Exile, and he needed to feel like a kid again; because that’s what he was. He was a _16-year-old kid_. Many people in this dimension seemed to forget that, forcing Tommy to mature twice as fast than a typical kid should.

Despite Tommy being a kid, he still threw himself into any conflict he could; whether it was for sentimental value, or because he felt like he had no choice due to being encouraged by a role model. For that, his feisty and quick-tempered nature was to blame, and Sam had hoped that Sam Nook would also keep Tommy away from trouble - which _had_ worked until trouble found Tommy in the form of nukes and an _egg_.

Nonetheless, Tommy still somehow managed to pull through and the fact never failed to impress Sam. The kid was _strong_ ; that was evident, and was proved time after time of going head to head with Dream and other big names in the dimension, and him prevailing every single time - even more determined than before.

A wave of pride rushed through Sam at the thought, but was quickly followed by a pang of guilt.

He had locked Tommy up with his abuser.

Coming to a stand-still in one of the passing rooms - the one with lecterns lining the wall - he pinched his nose and resisted the urge to wrench open the chest to dig out the book that Tommy had scrawled his signature in and rip it to shreds.

Tommy’s desperate screams echoed in the back of his head, bouncing from ear to ear, but he pushed the sound down, repressing the image of Tommy’s petrified face that made Sam’s gut twist in agony.

He huffed out a shaky exhale. “I won’t. I _won’t_ ,” he muttered, the grip of his axe tightening as he _oh-so-desperately_ fought himself to stay true to his word. “For the prison. For the contract. For his safety.”

Sam attached his axe to his belt, spun on his heel, and stalked towards the chest filled with signed books and contracts. Unlocking the latch and slamming the lid open, he dug around for Tommy’s signed contract before flipping to the page where _Big T TommyInnit_ was scratched into the paper.

He let a gloved hand run over the ink, the page crinkling under the light pressure. “It’s all for Tommy’s safety,” he said firmly, further reassuring himself that what he was doing _was_ right as the prison’s warden.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. One more day. He’ll give himself one more day to find the security issue, and then he can get Tommy out of there- away from Dream- away from his influence.

He could promise Tommy that.

Sam snapped the book shut, dust flying up from the pages, and placed it back into the chest at his feet. Leaning onto the vertical chest lid, he gazed down into the pile of books and contracts, his features settled into a look of determination. It was his duty to preserve the security and strength of the prison, but he could also serve his duty as Tommy’s mentor and guardian. _He had to_.

Sam closed the chest lid - the hinges groaning as the wood came down to settle onto its lip - and stepped back from it to take a deep breath, when the weighted air suddenly dropped. Crimson red lights flashed throughout the room, and a ghastly siren horn blared down the halls. Sam stumbled back, grabbing his axe back from his belt.

“ _Tommy_.”

Sam pushed off the balls of his feet, sprinting towards the doorway leading to the main cell and slammed the brunt of his axe up against the lever - the force almost breaking the redstone functions behind it - and the first row of blackstone blocks crashed back into the walls, sending cracks into the door foundations.

Sam didn’t bother waiting for the door to fully open before squeezing his body through the slim gap between the stone. He sucked in his stomach to make it easier to slip through and then stumbled out the other side, where he was faced with the first lava room. 

He didn’t have time to go across on the honey blocks. _No time_.

Sam discarded his axe and shoved his hands into his pockets, digging out a fire resistance and a jump potion. Unscrewing the tops of the bottles, Sam threw his head back and chugged the potions at the same time; the mix of spice and fizziness slid down his throat and settled uncomfortably in his stomach. Gulping back bile, Sam dashed to the ledge and leaped through the lava - thick red magma caught onto his armour and sizzled, but had no effect.

He was flying through the air; the momentum from his jump propelled him through the passageway cloaked with lava, its heat seared through Sam’s skin and into his bones but the adrenaline converted the boiling sensation into energy. 

Halfway through the air, Sam realised that he was losing his jump boost, and stretched out his arms to grab onto the side of the platform. His fingers dug into the graves of the blackstone, and his body slammed against the wall, causing a grunt to scratch at his throat. Without wasting a second, Sam hauled himself over the ledge and let out a wheeze, coughing at the previous impact. He lifted his head to look at the second lot of lava he had to pass to get to Tommy.

_Tommy._

He picked himself up from the floor, clutching his aching stomach and tossing his broken netherite helmet to the side - his green, sweat-drenched hair flopping down over his forehead. “I’m coming, Tommy!” He cried, his voice cracking slightly at the force in which he projected.

There was no answer.

“I’m coming! I- I promise!”

The potions Sam had gulped down earlier were still in effect, but rapidly diminishing. He had to act quick, but there was no time to drain all the lava. Its orange and red blaze flickered in Sam’s pupils, and, accompanied with the flashing red lights, lit up the room around him. It _burnt._

He had to swim - there was no other way.

Sam quickly backed up, deciding that taking a run up to dive into the magma would be better than stepping straight in. Bracing himself against the blackstone wall, he planted his feet in a ready position and took in a deep breath.

“Potions, don’t fail me now.”

Then he was sprinting, an unstoppable force, towards the lava. His eyes fixated on the position of entry, boots slamming against the obsidian below him, heart and siren pounding in his ears.

_I’m coming, Tommy._

His hands broke into the magma wall first, the burning sensation prickled at his skin - a mere irritation - as the rest of his body was swallowed by the angry liquid. The viscosity of the lava was his main problem, as well as not being able to _breathe_ , but luckily his eyesight was saved by his goggles. Nonetheless, he began to swim through the thick sludge and tried to ignore the ticking clock on the potion - he could almost hear the clock in his ears, ticking away at a menacing pace- not waiting for anything- _anyone_.

The thought pushed him on. 

Adrenaline suppressed the aching muscles and throat - desperate for oxygen - and kept his heart beating at an alarming rate. Sam couldn’t feel it- he _didn’t care_. Tommy needed him, and he would be there.

With one last pull and kick, Sam tumbled out of the flowing lava and landed onto the obsidian platform, coughing again at the heavy impact.

“Tommy…” he wheezed out, clawing at the purple rock beneath him before pushing himself up with another cough. Lava slid off his armour, thanks to the fire resistance potion, and sizzled in puddles on the rock by his feet.

There was no answer.

Sam lifted his head, wet green hair brushing his eyelashes. “Tommy?”

There, in the corner of the cell, was a body. 

And there was blood. There was blood everywhere.

Sam stared at the lump in the corner, a breath caught in his throat and his eyes brimmed with tears. 

There was so much blood that Sam couldn’t tell where the original red started or where the white ended. It was red.

_Red_.

Sam snatched his netherite pickaxe from his belt and swung it down onto the netherite block in front of him. It shattered at the impact. Kicking aside the debris, Sam jogged up to the body, wrenched off his goggles and mask, and placed a gentle hand onto the neck. A tear slipped down his nose and landed onto a bloody cheek.

“ _Please_ …”

Sam forced down a sob when he felt no pulse, his vision becoming blurry and disproportionate. He rolled over the body, and there he was.

“Tommy…” Sam whispered, his lips quivering, hands shaking.

_There was so much blood_.

Sam snapped his neck around and sent a deathly glare towards the man perched on the side of the sink. “What did you do,” he hissed, saliva spraying from his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face now, running off the bottom of his chin like a waterfall, and landing onto the bloodied body below.

Dream sighed and inspected his bloody knuckles, flexing and unflexing his fingers with false intrigue. “He was being too loud,” he stated simply, not sparing Sam or the body a glance.

“He was a _child_ ,” Sam seethed, his body shook with rage and his hands bunched up Tommy’s bloody shirt. He couldn’t see clearly, he could only see the vague outline of the monster that sat before him. 

Sam wanted to punch him. He wanted to kick and throw every blow that his body could muster. He wanted to curse the man out, drag his name to hell and back for _murdering_ a child. Who the _fuck_ kills a child? Who in their right mind would brutally beat up a child for being “too loud”? Sam wanted to do so many unthinkable things to this _murderer_ , but refrained.

Dream was in his custody, and that would be violating his contract to the prison.

“He had it coming anyway.”

Sam jabbed an angry finger in Dream’s direction, the creases in his forehead becoming more prominent by the second. “ _You_ ,” he spat, holding Dream’s gaze without fear. He could hear his heart in his ears. It was suffocating. “You do not get to say a word about this boy. Not anymore.

Dream shrugged his shoulders and wiped his bloody knuckles onto his trousers. 

Sam turned back to Tommy’s body and moved him so he could be picked up safely. Hooking his left arm under Tommy’s knees, and one under his neck, Sam lifted the boy up - blood covering his netherite chestplate. 

Tommy’s head rolled to the side and pressed against Sam’s shoulder and he had to bite his lip to prevent another sob from clawing up his throat. “I’m so sorry, Tommy. I wasn’t there to protect you,” his whispered, another tear rolling down his cheek.

He heard Dream scoff from across the cell.

Sparing one last glare at the prisoner, Sam clutched Tommy closer to his body. Dream’s eyes were cold- they held no mercy- there was _nothing there_. 

It wasn’t even Dream anymore.

“You’re going to spend your whole life rotting in here,” Sam snarled, holding Dream’s icy cold stare. 

Dream quirked up an expectant eyebrow. _Mocking_.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. 

“And I’m going to fucking enjoy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> wooo poggers!! you all good? bc im definitely not. it hurts.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are very appreciated (they really make my day :D)
> 
> [come say hi to me on the tweeter!!](https://twitter.com/twcosmofire)


End file.
